mintfandomcom-20200213-history
*Unofficial* Wikivision Overall Scores
Wikivision is an activity done on wikis with the community, specifically the Total Drama Wiki. Wikivision is heavily inspired off of the actual live annual competition, Eurovision Song Contest (ESC) where several European nations send one music artist/band/group/whatever to represent said nation with a song, where they'll compete against one another. Done by math, a beautiful and gorgeous human being determined his own "overall scores" and chose to post them on this wiki. (Note that these are unofficial and not done through the actual Wikivision, just something Maxi did out of complete boredom and thought they were neat enough to post. TD Wikivision is created and hosted by this human and all credit goes to him.) Scoring System Unlike the actual ESC and TD Wikivision ripoff inspired activity, the voting works different. Over the coarse of the 3 (soon to be 4) rounds, there were 21 competitors new and returning. The highest amount of contestants per round thus far was 18 (soon to be 22) (technically 19, but since one contestants (Maxi prefers to remain anonymous) was disqualified, only 18 competed) and so that'll have the lowest amount of points. Basically, 1 will have the highest amount of points someone can get while 18 has the lowest, make sense? Also, because of there being many ties during the rounds, some contestants will have two separate overall points, like 23/22 or 15/14. Basically, Max added up the total scores with that score's amount of points two times, one for each tied point. So if user A tied with user B at 4th/5th place, then their total scores would be added up twice, one for 4th and the other for 5th. Some contestants who won a certain round or got a great score in one round may be a low ranker due to not participating in a different round or only participating once, by the way. Here's how each placement per round (thus far) has scored: *Quit/Disqualified - 0 points *21st - 1 point *20th - 2 points *19th - 3 points *18th - 4 points *17th - 5 points *16th - 6 points *15th - 7 points *14th - 8 points *13th - 9 points *12th - 10 points *11th - 11 points *10th - 12 points *9th - 13 points *8th - 14 points *7th - 15 points *6th - 16 points *5th - 17 points *4th - 18 points *3rd - 19 points *2nd - 20 points *1st - 21 points (Points set to change in further rounds with more contestants) Placements Adding up all of the contestant's scores together based on how they placed in the rounds they competed in thus far, here are the placements: *''1) RBW - 78 (Formerly 2nd)'' *'2) G+T - 73 (Formerly 1st)' *'3) Gogo - 72 (Same Placement)' *4) JIMBOY - 65/64 (Formerly 8th) *5) Trent - 61/62 (Formerly 4th) *6) Chewy - 59 (Same Placement) *7) Mo - 56 (Formerly 5th) *8) Jumpy - 56 (Formerly 7th) *9) Winx - 56/55 (Same Placement) *10) Katie - 52/53 (Formerly 13th) *11) Geo - 50/49 (Formerly 10th) *12) Blue - 42/41 (Formerly 14th) *13) Max - 39/38 (Formerly 16th) *14) Art - 38/37 (Formerly 11th) *15) Wii - 35 (Formerly 12th) *16) Glenn - 34/33 (Formerly 18th) *17) N3 - 32/31 (Formerly 15th) *18) Quest - 22/21 (Formerly 17th) *19) Jack - 13 (Same Placement) *20) Stry - 12 (Formerly 25) *21) Sarah - 11 (Formerly 20th) *22) Phoenix - 8 (Debuted 5th round) *23) Joy - 7 (Formerly 21) *24) Pierzina - 7/6 (Formerly 22nd) *25) PicO! - 0 (Formerly 24th) (Points set to change in future Wikivision) Category:Mint Wiki Pages Category:Music